


No More Teams To Side With

by finchi, KarenBeanSoup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Confused Ron Weasley, Eventual Smut, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Insomnia, Kissing, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Matchmaker Hermione Granger, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Origami, Owl Post (Harry Potter), Owls, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Piano, Post-War, Room of Requirement, Scheming, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), Sharing Clothes, Suits, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), paper cranes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchi/pseuds/finchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenBeanSoup/pseuds/KarenBeanSoup
Summary: The nights are the only moment when enemies can get along. But what happens when there is no longer a reason to be enemies? Harry really wants to get along with Draco but Draco doesn't let people through his walls that easily.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Watch your step

Everyone wishes to be important. At least most people do. They never think about all the responsibilities that come with being ‘the chosen one’. You don’t realize how stressful it is to be hated and loved at the same time by people you are meant to protect. And that’s exactly what is keeping Harry up all night long. 

The battle happened a long time ago, yet it seemed like it kept happening. In his nightmares, in flashbacks. Wherever he went, that fight followed him. Laying on his bed, face up, he really needed to relax; get away from everyone and everything. He quietly got off his bed and put on some shoes. Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, he quietly exited his room. 

The only sounds that reverberated throughout the halls where his heavy breaths and quick pace. Harry went down the stairs as quickly as possible and as soon as he laid his feet on the grass, he sighed in relief. The cold air nipped at his cheeks, and the silence assured him of total solitude. 

He walked around the lake as slowly as possible. He really didn’t want to ruin the feeling of peace and calm. Harry decided to sit down at the edge of the lake and watch the moonlight reflect in the soothing water. 

Harry could hear footsteps inching closer and chatter getting louder. He heard them approaching him and fully hid under the cape, without checking who is stepping towards him, in fear it might be a teacher. As he stood beneath the mantle, he started trembling. He started listening for the steps and noticed they were getting closer and closer. 

**_THUD!_ **

He felt something hitting his hip and the falling behind him, taking the cloak along. He looked behind him, startled and afraid he might get in trouble until he saw who it was. Fucking _Draco Malfoy._ They’re eyes locked for some solid 5 seconds, not looking away once. And that’s when everything went downhill... 

“Oh no.” were the only sounds to come out of the brown-haired boy. Pansy has already started laughing, being louder than ever. As Draco quickly got up to his feet, he immediately started cussing Potter out, more than ever. 

“Bloody hell! Can one no longer take a stroll without bumping into Saint fucking Potter? Don’t you have anything else to do? Or are you following whoever you find suspicious, again? Honestly-” he started ranting on and on until Harry got extremely tired of listening to him and snapped. 

“Malfoy...” he started talking, interrupting whatever idea the Slytherin had,” shut the fuck up, won’t you?”. At first, he didn’t think he said that out loud, although it would’ve been worse if he didn’t. The girl finally stopped laughing, realizing that maybe this wasn’t her time to be around Draco. “You know what?” she started awkwardly in the moments of silence, "I am kind of tired. I'm going to head back to our dorms. Bye!” she said as she started backing away, before finally turning around and properly leaving. 

The blond wizard remained silent, in shock at how transparent the Gryffindor has been to him. They both remained silent for some minutes before Malfoy decided to finally cut the tension with the simple phrase “What are you doing here anyways? Aren’t you supposed to be in your dorm?”. 

“I could say the same for you... I just needed a breath of fresh air. Walking around the lake seemed a good idea.” he said looking intensely at his frenemy. Can you even call them that? Harry looked back at the lake. “Apparently it wasn’t.” 

“Oh, shut up! Why would you need a breath of fresh air? You’re Saint Potter! Perfect in every way and always there to save the day!” he slightly raised his voice while making dramatic hand gestures to emphasize his (rubbish) opinion. 

‘Saint Potter’ didn’t react in any way at the words said. He kept looking at the sparkling water, in hopes that all of this tension and unexplainable exhaustion would go away. 

Malfoy decided to sit down next to Harry (at a reasonable distance, of course), curious about what’s so interesting about the lake. They both stood like that for a while, Draco deciding to lay on his back and close his eyes. Something moved nearby but he assumed it was just Harry changing his position. 

“How’s your mother?” Harry asked out of nowhere. _What the fu- since when does Potter care about my family?!_ Were the things to come to Draco’s head. 

“Peachy, why do you care?” he answered sharply still looking away. He hated looking back on the war and every time someone mentioned it, his heart would just clench. “She saved my life during the war, I thought you knew.” Harry looked at Draco with the corner of his eye. The Gryffindor never noticed how good the other looked in green and silver robes. And then he noticed something else... 

**_Draco was crying._ **

Panic overtook him. _Did I say something wrong? What the hell happened?_ Without thinking, Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Are you alright? You’re crying!” he almost screamed in the snake’s ear. Draco wasn’t expecting either of the two and almost got scared to death. 

The Slytherin got up as fast as he could, wiping off tears to clear his blurry vision. “I’m fine!” he shouted, quickly trying to put himself back together. “I am leaving” he added firmly, rushing off. 

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he looked back at Draco, running off in the distance. The boy got up as fast as possible, almost falling in the process. He stood for a moment, trying to understand what happened, before going after the blond. “Wait! I’m sorry!” he screamed, making his way towards Malfoy. 

Draco did not stop walking, but he didn’t walk faster either. Harry took this as a sign to go talk to him. “Did I do something?” he asked loud enough for the other to hear. They weren’t that far away from each other anymore. Only after a couple more steps, Malfoy decided to answer. 

“Why aren’t you leaving me alone, Potter! Who do you think you are?” he whispered loud enough for only the other boy and the flower to hear. He slowly turned around, finally brave enough to face his fears; being vulnerable. 

“I just want to make amends!” the golden boy exclaimed back. He wishes everything that happened during the fight would stay in the back, the memories kept coming anyways. 

“I don’t! I actually care about you, Draco!” 

There were even more tears rolling down the blond boy’s face. This time he used a normal tone. For the first time his emotions were seen by someone who isn’t his mother or a ghost. 


	2. The set-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last meeting was a total fiasco, something they would never want to talk about again. Their best friends are brewing a plan for them to meet again, and with their minds it's impossible to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! We hope this chapter is to your liking and finally you will find out why this fic is Explicit ;)

The days passed, and so did rumors at Hogwarts. The tension and awkwardness between Draco and Harry could be cut with scissors, and Hermione was getting tired of it. 

“You know, Harry,” she started talking over breakfast “if you really want to get along with Malfoy, you need to do more than just nod to him in the hallways. Maybe even talk to him?”. 

“How could I ever do that?” Harry whined, taking his glasses off. “It is going to be so weird trying to have a normal conversation with him. What could I even talk to him about?”. Hermione glanced over to Ron, who was currently shoving food in his mouth like it was the end of the world. Knowing she wouldn’t get any help from him, she looked over at the Slytherin table.  _ I know who can help me! _

“I will get back to you with an answer. Excuse me for a moment.” she stated, wearing a mischievous smile on her face. She rose from her seat, swiftly making her way to the Slytherins. As she approached the table, more looks were coming her way.

“Parkinson! Can I borrow you for a moment? I need your help.” she said, nearing the girl. She stood straight, close to giving a death glare to everyone staring at her. 

“I’m sorry, Granger. I am busy.” she answered, barely looking Hermione in the eyes. Draco wondered why the Gryffindor would need help from Pansy, as they hardly ever talk outside of class and prefect meetings. The fact that his friend refused so quickly was to be expected, but Hermione kept insisting.

“Please, it is an urgent matter!” the standing girl exclaimed, quickly nodding her head towards Malfoy, who was sitting across from her. “I would never take up your time if it wasn’t important.”. She kept glaring and harshly blinking until Pansy finally took the hint. 

“Are you referring to the group project for runes? I almost forgot about it! I’ll be with you in the clocktower courtyard in a minute!” she quickly spoke, a bit more excited than she wanted to seem. 

“Great! I’ll see you then.”

After Hermione left, Draco was on Pansy, asking what that was about. The subject was talked about both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, both confused more than ever. “what was that about, Pans? Since when do you work with Granger?”. 

“Since Professor  Bathsheda Babbling told me to!” she explained harshly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a project to get done” and she got up and left, leaving an air of superiority around her. 

The black-haired girl rushed towards the courtyard, seeing that the lioness was no longer at her table. It was slightly cloudy outside, rare strands of sunlight making their way onto the ground. As she reached the courtyard, she saw Hermione sitting on the side of the fountain, anxiously looking around. 

She made her way towards the ginger and once they locked eyes, they knew what they had to do. The girls talked for a while, finding ways in which they could force their friends to talk. 

And just like that a plan was in place 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“...And I have an essay left to write for Transfiguration due tomorrow. What about you?” Hermione carried the conversation as usual. She and Harry were sitting in the Transfiguration courtyard, having two free hours until the next class.

“About that...” Harry started talking. “I am kind of failing Transfiguration.” 

Hermione quietly sighed, trying to act like this wasn’t part of her plan. “Do you want to go to the library? We have enough time to practice right now.” she knew he would agree to that. “Yeah, why not! I am pretty sure it’s mostly free at this hour.” 

_ Perfect! _

They headed to the Library, talking about various subjects, while the golden boy kept zoning out, anxious about everything that could go wrong with their study session. The girl kept snapping her fingers at him, trying her hardest to explain the latest lesson. 

Before arriving, the girl took a piece of parchment out of the pocket of her robe, which she used to communicate with Pansy. She quickly wrote on it, telling the Slytherin about her move.

_ I am heading to the Library with Harry. Where are you?  _

After some seconds of listening to Harry, who was looking ahead, cluelessly, she saw a response on the paper.

** I am already there. Close to the restricted area, almost nobody hangs out here. Hurry up, Draco is getting tired of me talking about Defense Against Dark Arts.  **

Pansy put the parchment back in the pocket of her skirt, shifting her attention back to the blond, who was getting lost in a book of old and complicated potions. “Draco, what are you reading?” 

“Since when do you care about potions, Parkinson?”

“I don’t care about Potions; I care about you. Take a break. You look tired!” she stated, closing the book in front of him. She smiled at him, knowing she is the only one who can make him do anything.

“You seem to have lost your manners. When is the last time someone held the door for you?” he sighed, finally turning to his best friend, seeing her shit-eating grin. 

“When my parents got arrested.” 

He couldn’t help but giggle at her response, slightly wondering if it was true or not; yet that wasn’t important. He finally had a real friend, the type you insult while you hug them. She started laughing along with him until she heard footsteps approaching. 

Draco started talking about the latest news about his parents going on trial when Granger and Potter turn the corner to where they are sitting. Before either of the boys realize what happened, the two witches raise their eyebrows at each other, quickly trying to come up with a conversation in order to make the wizards talk without their help.

The two said their names at the same time, looking as surprised as they can. When Harry snapped out of his trance, he locked eyes with Malfoy, both looking as shocked as one gets.

“Potter.” the Slytherin sighed, not being sure how he should react. The green eyes he was staring into were almost shaking, yet so beautiful. He caught himself daydreaming about them, cussing himself out for letting himself do so. 

“Draco!” 

Hermione looked quickly at Harry, turning to Pansy, and asking her to work on their ‘project .’

“I have a new idea and I think you would like it. Come here!” she exclaimed, sitting down next to her and pulling out a book from her bag.

“Hermione! My homework!? What are you doing?” he almost screamed, making his eyes big at Hermione.

“Calm down, Harry. It won’t take long, sit with Malfoy for the time being. As I was saying, Pansy, I was thinking of...” 

Their conversation faded as he quietly sat down next to Darco. He dressed his voice as the other straightened his back. He stared at the other wizard for some moments, before finally speaking up.

“So... how have you been?” he quickly spoke, playing with the wand between his fingers. He looked over at him and noticed that his gaze was lost in a book. 

“What are you reading?” he insisted on holding a conversation with him, putting his wand down so he won’t seem like a threat. Finally, the other wizard responded with very simple words. 

“Lust potions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Instagram @/chaffi.inch & @/i_karen_i to get updates on this work and our future ones. We will try to update every Sunday but we are very sorry if we can't. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Our pronouns: Chaffinch: they/them  
> Karen: she/her


	3. Not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan turns out to be successful, but the boys are still oblivious. Harry decides to take this into his own hands, and ask Draco to hang out. It's not a date or anything! Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It really keeps us going. We hope you enjoy the chapter; this is where the fun truly begins.

“Lust potions.” 

“Excuse me? What potions?” Harry answered in shock, not expecting him to be so blunt about it. Lust Potions? Aren’t those from the restricted area and highly supervised outside research? 

“Lust potions, Potter. Are you suddenly deaf?” he sounded irritated. Can he ever not be bothered by those gorgeous green eyes and curly hai- what? He gently shakes his head, trying not to let the other invade his thoughts in that way. 

“No! It just caught me off guard... How did you get your hands on those books? Aren’t they from the restricted area?” he wondered out loud, not realizing what he said. He covered his mouth, ready to apologize when Draco answered. 

“I- “he hesitated. Why does he have to explain anyway? “I need to research them for my Healer exam this year. I talked to McGonagall to let me borrow anything I need from there. With her supervision, of course.” 

“You want to become a Healer?” 

“How come you don’t know? All the teachers are talking about it! Well, mainly Slughorn and McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey is even letting me help her around the Hospital Wing.” 

“That’s cool! Although, I’m not sure how Lust Potions would help you with that...” he looked off, seeing the girls laughing a few chairs away. When he looked back at Draco, seeing that he closed his book and was now staring at him. 

“For your information, Potter, Lust Potions can have many side effects that may cause illness or injuries. Are you interested in them?” he said with a smirk, maybe a bit too loud. 

Harry was taken aback and was thankfully saved by Pansy seconds later. 

“Alright, I think this is all, Granger! Draco, leave your future lover alone and come here.” She stood up and winked at Hermione, grabbing her books and quickly heading out. Draco also stood up and followed her, not forgetting his book. 

“Pansy Parkinson, you twat!” was heard across the library, along with angry shushes from students of all houses. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Around dawn, Harry and Granger were walking along the lake and were talking about random things until the subject of Draco came up. 

“I still can’t believe he wants to become a healer! Also, who studies Lust Potions in the school library? It’s basically asking for attention. Or sex. Or both!” exclaimed Harry, very baffled at the recent interaction. 

She stared back at him, irritated at the fact that he just isn’t getting the myriad of hints Draco is dropping him. “Yeah, I wonder who would be down to get it with him.” While Harry kept talking, she snuck her parchment paper in her hand and wrote on it quickly, hoping Pansy would answer soon. 

_Harry is such a git sometimes. Mostly oblivious, but oh, so stupid!_

On the other end of the parchment, Pansy was going to her room after joking with Draco about sex. 

**Believe me, he doesn’t compare to mine... Asked me if Potter finds him attractive! How am I supposed to know; Duh; Get a room already. It’s like he’s only reading about sex for his NEWTS...**

_________________________________ 

That night, the thought of Draco didn’t leave his head. Even worse, the thoughts were of Draco drunk with lust, moaning his name. He tried escaping them by reading, talking to Ron, talking to Hermione. Nothing worked. He didn’t know where they were coming from, until one quote from when they were in the library resurfaced. 

_“Are you interested in them?”_

The smirk he remembered being on Draco’s lips made him go weak in the knees. He sat back down on the couch in the common room, noticing that Hermione has been trying to get his attention for the last minute. He shushed her, Ron gasping dramatically at his rudeness. 

“He is trying – he widened his eyes in realization – to get in my pants!” he said louder than he intended. Hermione started clapping slowly and sighed. 

“Let me tell you, Sherlock Holmes,” she started, “you are unbelievable.” 

“But, why?” Harry questioned out loud, being interrupted by Ron. 

“First of all, Malfoy wants to shag you?! Second of all, who is Sherlock Holmes?” Hermione shot him a death glare and covered his mouth. “Harry, Malfoy has a raging crush on you. Believe me, I talked to Pansy! We both wanted you to at least get along.” she stood up and sat down next to Harry instead of across from him. 

“If by any chance you guys get together, that’s a bonus.” Harry still hasn’t processed everything, and yet he nodded at what Hermione said. After a long silence between the three, Harry asked a question and a very good one. 

“Should I...” he paused and looked at the windows through which they usually got notes and owls. “Should I ask him to hang out tonight?” 

After a good debate with Hermione, Harry sent a simple note, 

_Are you awake? I want to hang out with you again. Let me know, please._

with _Harry Potter_ written on the front of it. 

Down in the dungeons, the Slytherin in question was laying on his bed, reading The Evil Genius by Wilkie Collins when an owl started pulling him by the hair. After softly cussing it out he grabbed the note and started reading it. 

With a soft, shaking hand, he wrote back and sent the note. 

**_Meet you on the stone bridge in 10 minutes. Don’t be late._ **

He put on a simple black suit and headed quietly towards the bridge. When he arrived, he saw the other run from the other side. He was getting closer and when Draco stopped walking, Harry fell directly on his nose. 

The blond chuckled at the happening and waited for the other. They said hello to each other and walked towards the staircase together in complete silence. Harry suddenly sighed as they were walking and started speaking, which slightly startled Draco. 

“I never apologized for almost killing you... I’m so very sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing and just – he stopped walking and looked the other in the eye – I never wanted to kill you.” 

Those words touched Draco to the core and calmed him down a ton. Every night and day he stressed about everyone hating him and wanting to hurt him. This apology meant the world for him, and so did the next words to Harry. 

“I forgive you.” 

They decided to go to The Requirement Room. Before they arrived, Draco started shivering. After a lot of convincing from Harry, he wore the other's hoodie. Everything about this outing seemed strangely intimate for the two, but neither mentioned it. 

Seeing Draco in his hoodie made Harry _feel things._ He looked so good too, so natural. He didn’t know what he wanted to do; kiss him or punch him. 

“You know,” Draco’s voice stole his attention as they arrived at the room. “I didn’t ever think we would be here, like this,” he spoke with a smile. “I guess you’re right. It feels so out of place not to argue with you sometimes....” 

The room of requirement turned to a small living room, with a fireplace, a small couch, and bookcases filled to the brim. The Slytherin sat down first looking at the lit fireplace. Harry sat too, briefly wondering what was going on through the other’s mind. 

**_Harry smells.... nice. Or at least the room does._ **Is what was going through his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Instagram @/chaffi.inch & @/i_karen_i to get updates on this work and our future ones. We will try to update every Sunday, but we are very sorry if we can't. as always, Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Our pronouns: Chaffinch: they/them  
> Karen: she/her


	4. DnD (Deers and Dragons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is questioning everything he ever said about Harry. Risking his dignity and new-found friendship with him, he gives Harry one more paper crane, only for emergencies. As it turns out, it might not be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Day!   
> "Chaffinch,,, why didn't you post last week?" Listen, I was on the phone with the national suicide hotline. I'm a busy person. I am doing better now and I want to thank you all for your patience with this chapter. Enjoy! <3

“How have you been?” Harry asked sitting closer than either of them expected. He noticed Draco was smiling, not a grin but it was a small smile. A very warm one too. “I have been well, stressed from DADA homework but nothing that I can’t survive. What about you?”

The blond boy raised his legs to his chest, shifting slightly towards Harry. “I’m doing great, very little stuff on my mind but talking to you really helps.” Draco remained slightly shocked, stuttering with his next words. 

“Sorry, this is just really different from our constant arguing.” 

“I know, but it’s a good type of different! I don’t really miss you breaking my nose. Or making pins with my name on it. Or-”

Draco sighed as aggressively as one does. “I know, I was a bitch! Thank you for reminding me.” Harry put his hand on Draco’s and smiled at him. “What I do miss are the paper cranes you would send me in the 6 th year. Those were kind of cute.” As he said that, a table with pieces of paper appeared. 

Draco got closer to the small coffee table and started folding a paper with precise moves, his fingers putting on a show for Harry. The first shape was a snake which after a small push it started sliding on the table, eventually climbing on Draco’s suit and stopping on his shoulder. 

The next shape was a simple deer that started hopping towards the boy with glasses, sitting on his knee. The next animals were in the shapes of Patronus’ of the teachers, making the shapes act like them. After some laughs from Harry and smirks from Draco, he got off the couch and sat on his knees, He took his vest off and stretched his arms before he got to work.

Harry was already in his own fantasies. 

_ Draco on his knees. Long fingers and that smirk on his face.  _

Before he could really start realizing what was in front of him, a paper crane sat in his lap. He went to open it, but he was stopped in an instant. “Only open it when you miss me, Potter. Promise me that!”

“I promise.” Harry hesitated to say the next words but it was getting late and his self-control only lasts so long. “I have to go to bed, it’s getting late. Do you want to go together?” He looked the other in the eyes but saw the denial right away. 

“I’ll stay here for a while, maybe play the piano. You should go.” Draco stroked his shoulder and smiled at him. An actual smile. “I will. Good night, Draco!” he got up and left the room, a small blush on his cheeks.

After the door closed, the Slytherin sat down at the golden piano.   
"Good night, Harry..."

The next day went as smoothly as possible. Shy glances, soft smiles, Pansy and Hermione trying to set them up. But no words between the two. 

Harry decided to go for a walk in the middle of the night. He couldn’t sleep and that always helped. He walked and walked, avoiding teachers and prefects; he really wasn’t in the mood for detention. He walked near the transfiguration courtyard. He heard some cussing and decided to investigate.

He peeked through the gate and saw Draco, sweaty and tired, trying to perform a spell. Draco closed his eyes and tried to think.  **_ What is my happiest memory? Meeting Pansy? No. Voldemort’s death? No. Come on, you have to have a happy memory! _ **

**_ Think; _ **

**_ Think;  _ **

**_ think... _ **

**_ Playing the piano with my mother! _ **

“ Expecto Patronum!” he said, rotating his wand towards the sky. A silver light appeared and slowly became bigger and bigger until it turned into a dragon, one of the rarest types of Patronus. “it’s a” Draco whispered before being rudely interrupted.

“Your Patronus is a dragon?” he whisper-shouted, scaring both the boy and causing the creature to growl, moving towards him. Draco quickly calmed it down, not wanting anyone to get hurt. “Calm down girl, it’s just Harry.” he softly touched the part of the wing he could reach, trying to comfort her.

“Wait, how do you know it’s a girl?” he said, taking out his wand, wishing to cast his Patronus too. He said the same incantation in another direction, a stag appearing easily. The two spirits looked at each other, Harry’s taking steps forward.

“It’s smaller than the average male dragon, although I still don’t know what breed she is.” he walked towards her, sitting down to let her know they were safe. The deer walked around the dragon, sitting in front of it after a while.

“I think it’s an Antipodean Opaleye.” The brown-haired boy sat next to Draco. They spent some time talking about trivial subjects. Draco becoming a Healer came up once again. Harry mentioned that he wants to be an Auror after that.

“I hope you don’t get hurt just to see me, Harry!”

_ Pause, what did he just call me? _

“You called me ‘Harry’!”

“I did...”

They looked at each other like they have been married for years, love,  and passion surrounding them. 

And they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Instagram @/chaffi.inch & @/i_karen_i to get updates on this work and our future ones. We will try to update every Sunday but we are very sorry if we can't. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Our pronouns: Chaffinch: they/them  
> Karen: she/her

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Instagram @/chaffi.inch & @/i_karen_i to get updates on this work and our future ones. We will try to update every Sunday but we are very sorry if we can't. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Our pronouns: Chaffinch: they/them  
>  Karen: she/her


End file.
